


The owl ranch AU

by luz_witchintraining



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Amity Blight Has a Crush on Luz Noceda, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Happy Ending, Horses, No Smut, Not a lot of angst, Slow Burn, amity hates spiders, amity is gay panicking, amity lies about knowing how to ride horses, king eats a spider, king is a black lab, king just want to sleep and not work, luz is adopted by eda, luz is bi panicking, luz is mad at first but amity grows on her after about 20 seconds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luz_witchintraining/pseuds/luz_witchintraining
Summary: Amity blight is sick of her parents, and so she decides to get as far away from them as possible and move to the country. there she applies for a job as a ranch hand, she lies and says she knows how to ride horses to get the job, she then meets Luz, eda, king (who is an adorable black lab that just wants to sleep and not do work). Luz soon finds out amity doesn't even know a single thing about riding a horse, at first Luz is ticked off, but them she decides to teach amity how to ride a horse due to amity growing on her within the first 20 seconds of them meeting.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Emira Blight/Viney, King & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda/Willow Park, Willow Park/Gus Porter, Willow Park’s Father with a Beard/Willow Park’s Father with Glasses
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. Thimbleweed

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing a fic so i want your honest criticism, if you want info and art on this fic go follow my insta @luz_witchintraining  
> also, each chapter name with be the name of a wild flower

19 year old Amity, a member of the blight family, never liked being a blight, it came with people thinking you are a snob, and her parents wanted her to be a straight As student with no flaws, that wasn't working for amity. Of course she was grateful for what she had, there are people who have nothing so she can't complain.  
She never liked her parents or even really loved them due to the abuse they have caused. honestly she didn't really like anyone, she didn't have any real friends, but that was partially her fault, she never really tried to get to know anyone.  
Because of not liking her parents, Amity has decided to move somewhere her parents wouldn't even try to go, to the country. Her parents despised anything out of order and anything they couldn’t directly control, so it was a perfect place for her to escape their abuse.  
And her siblings, well, they where already living their own lives so she didn't need to worry about them coming and trying to get in her life. 

Amity put her packed bags in the car and got in the driver's seat of her white 2019 Nissan murano that her parents bought her a little under six months prior. She felt slightly guilty for using the same car to now escape them, but not enough to return the expensive vehicle.

Amity opened the google maps app and set the directions for forest grove, a small city far away from her parents and the big city that had been surrounding where she had lived.

When she got past all the big buildings and neighborhoods she started to realize how beautiful the outdoors is, growing up she had just been in the city, the closest thing to nature was her backyard and the zoo.  
As she got farther out into the country it got even more beautiful, she eventually rolled down her window, making her mint green hair flutter in the wind. The air was so fresh and clean, unlike the fume filled air back at her old home. 

At about 4:30 pm, she finally arrived at the one story house she bought on Blue Jay Ave, across from Thacher city park.  
She walked around the house for a bit until the moving van arrived with her things, she had most of her clothes but inside the van was the majority of her furniture and keepsakes.  
After bringing what little she’d personally brought into the house, Amity walked into her new room and blew up the mattress, put the pillows on it, and got the night stand.  
“It'll feel more homey when I put my stuff in its places.” amity assured herself, it still felt really good to be farther from her parents.  
Amity crawled in her bed after putting on some pajamas and got on her phone.  
An ad for a job in the area popped up, it was a ranch hand position.  
“That could be fun.” she had thought she would get a boring job or something, but maybe not.  
She tapped the ad and looked at the details  
She would get 12 dollars an hour but had to have previous riding experience.  
“Huh, i'll look more into that tomorrow, riding a horse can’t be that difficult right?” She then looked at a picture of an old pale woman with big gray hair standing next to a girl with tan skin, dark brown short hair, and a finger gun under her chin, her free hand petting a dog, a black lab that looked to be no older than 5 yet still had silver around his muzzle.  
The picture was part of the ad, she assumed they worked there or something.  
She then smiled and put her phone on the nightstand, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.


	2. Windflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy, this chapter is wayy longer than the first one because the first one was more of a pilot chapter, most of the chapters will be about as long as this one. Also 50% credit goes to my friend becasue they helped with editing.   
> enjoy the chapter!

“Luz come on get up, you have to clean the stables so get dressed, there's oatmeal on the kitchen table.” Eda, the owner of The owl ranch, said as she shaked the 19 year old dominican-amarican girl at about 6:00 AM.   
“I'm up, I'm up.” Luz said as she slowly sat up in her bed, King, the black lab, stretched and then went back to his peaceful slumber.  
“King, you have to wake up too.” Luz reminded king while shaking his body a bit. He made a grunting sound and then eventually stood up and started licking luzs face. Luz laughed.  
“I didn't wake you up to lick my face, you have to do some work too king!”  
King stopped licking her, tilting his head.   
“I know you can’t understand me, but i'm going to get dressed and then I'll give you some breakfast.”  
Luz the stood up, and put on her usual outfit;   
A red beanie, A green flannel, a gray shirt, dark blue overalls, and riding boots. She then Walked down the stairs into the kitchen of the old house she lived in with Eda, her adoptive mother, but that wasn’t a very sought after discussion topic for the young adult.  
King followed her down the stairs and started scratching at his bowl immediately.   
Luz then brought the dog food out of the pantry and put some in kings bowl. He devoured the food like he hadn't eaten in weeks causing Eda to comment saying, “Damn dog acts like we don’t feed him sometimes”, with a short chuckle following.  
After luz was done eating her food, she put on her socks and shoes and quietly headed outside with King to join Eda in the stables. 

Luz got the saddle, saddle pad, bridle, along the days needed tools, and she strode over to the white horse she had named Azura, and loaded her saddle bag before leading the mare out of the stable.   
Luz had named all of the animals on the ranch when she started taking care of them, and as an ignorant fourteen year old, she decided that her horse would be named after the main character in her favorite book series “The Good Witch Azura” and she named Edas black horse “Oscuro” Which translates to ‘dark’ in Spanish. Eda agreed to all the names, even the names like “Kit kat” and “little Joe”, because luz was her kid now, and she wasn't going to argue with a little kid who she was supposed to be a mother to.   
Luz hopped onto her horse and trotted out to where Eda was waiting on her own horse already on the gravel trail leading out the fields.  
“Shall we then?” Luz asked in a funny accent.  
“Yes we shall.” Eda replied, starting to lead her horse down the gravel trail to the second farthest field with Luz and king trailing behind her.  
“A new person who is your age wants the position to be a ranch hand, so you might have a new friend to help you with your chores. Her name is Amity Blight, she emailed me yesterday at about five in the morning so she’ll be good help in the morning. She said she's clear to be ridin’ with us too.” Eda crowed with delight, she knew Luz was good at her job but things would go much faster if she had some help.   
“Oh that's cool! It'll be nice to work with someone my age for once.”   
“Why? Am I too old for you?” Eda teased Luz.  
“You’re getting there, but in all seriousness you don't see many new folks around here, especially ones my age.”   
“Y’know what? Ah never mind, at least we’ll be able to get out into the fields faster.”   
“First of all, don't tell me that cause i might just work slower on purpose, second of all, I'm not a teenager, I'm 19.” Luz stated.  
“Didn't say you were a teenager, but to me, you always will be.” Eda said while smiling.

They continued the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence finally reaching the back field after about forty five minutes at a steady paced trot. today’s major chore was corralling the cattle into the next field over which doesn’t sound that difficult on paper but it depends on the day. They began by taking one side of the herd, each having King run the back keeping the stragglers in line. After about ten minutes of a light canter, they got all of the cattle transferred into the next field over and began their trek home tired and relatively muddy. Once they reached the stable, King flopped in the entryway and the two women continued to work in relative silence with a few exchanged jokes. Finally, after feeding the horses and spraying off King with the hose by the door, Eda started working on a late lunch for them to eat while they rested. It had been an overall slow day on the ranch that evening but the rest was needed for what was to come with the new recruit the next morning.

~the next day~

“Ok, you got this Amity! All you need to be able to do is ride a horse, take care of animals, clean stuff, and a lot more things. Wait… I don't even know how to do half of those things…” Amity was starting to question if she was really fit for the position as a ranch hand, sure she was pretty strong, and she considered herself a person who was good at cleaning, but she had never ridden a horse unless you count the pony rides at pumpkin patches.   
“It's ok! Being able to ride a horse is one of the main necessities but that's fine! Oh I did lie and say I could ride a horse… I'll probably humiliate myself. the people in the photo looked nice, they probably won't get mad right? Ugh, I need to just go, I'm overthinking things.” She then begrudgingly put on some clothes she didn't really care about but that looked decent enough for a first impression;   
A blue flannel, some black pants and a pair of slightly worn gray Nikes that definitely wouldn't last.  
Amity walked outside to her car and hopped in, throwing her bag into the back.   
“I got this!” Amity said out loud not really believing her own words, and started the drive towards The Owl Ranch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will probably come out Monday night, and tell me what you thought of this chapter!


	3. common daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER- i've been really busy with school and stuff so it took me a long time to finish this, tbh idk when the next chapter will come out, winter break is around the corner. so HOPEFULLY SOON!!

Wow, Amity thought as she looked up at the big arch that read  
“The owl ranch”.  
She walked down a path towards a house on the Ranch and knocked on the door. After about a minute she could hear things falling as a person ran to the door.  
The door opened revealing the dark haired girl from the photo and the black lab.  
“Hey there! You must be Amity right?”  
“Uh yeah that's my name. What's yours? And his?” Amity asked while looking at the young dog.  
“I’m Luz, and this is king! He might let you pet him if you give him food.”  
“Oh I don't have any food, sorry king, next time.” Amity said, slightly wishing she had brought a little snack for King.  
“Well I didn't expect you to, here, give him this.” Luz said as she pulled a small bone shaped dog treat out of her jean pockets and handed it to Amity.  
King looked at the treat with dilated pupils.  
Amity put the treat on the ground, he ate it with delight.  
After King finished eating it (which only took about 2 seconds due to king's size), he walked up to amity and started licking her hand.  
“Aww see he likes you already.” Luz said as she pet king on the head.  
Amity chuckled.  
“Yeah I guess he does”  
They stood there in silence for a while.  
“So are you going to let her in?” Eda said from somewhere inside the house.  
“Oh uh yeah sorry, come on in!” Luz said and walked in, Amity following her into the house that was actually pretty clean, Luz had spent the whole morning cleaning because of Amity coming.  
“Hey there Kid, I'm Eda. Don't call me boss or anything stupid like that, though I am a boss” Eda said jokingly while flipping her mug of coffee to reveal the word “Boss”.  
Luz shook her head in disapproval, holding the top of her nose.  
“Nice to meet you Eda, and i'm Amity, as you probably already know.”  
“Yep, ok Amity, so you can ride, correct?”  
Eda asked.  
“Uh yes, haha yeparoo, I definitely can.” Amity said, smiling nervously. Yeparoo?? Why did I say that? Amity thought.  
Eda eyed the young girl suspiciously.  
“You good?” Luz asked, noticing amity getting a bit tense.  
“Uh yeah I’m fine.” Amity replied.  
“Ok so should we go see if there are any injured cows? After that we can clean the stalls.” Luz asked Amity.  
“Yes let’s do that.” Amity said, glad they were finally doing something.  
~at the stables~  
Luz had already got all the supplies needed for riding and was already on her horse. Luz has been kind enough to give amity the stuff to put on her horse (Luz had picked one that she hadn’t named yet for Amity, the horse was a newer one.)  
“So you can ride this girl, she doesn’t have a name yet so if you want you can name her.” Luz said watching as Amity stared at the gray horse not knowing what to do with the horse riding supplies she had.  
“Oh uh nice! What’s your horse's name?”  
“Her name is Azura, but we should hurry in case there are any hurt cows, so get your horses stuff on now.”  
“Oh right.” Amity said, she then proceeded to pretend to know how to put the things on.  
After 1 minute of Amity struggling, Luz finally realized what was happening.  
“Do you not know how to ride a horse or did you forget how to put on the things somehow?” Luz said, getting a little annoyed because there could be hurt cows.  
Amity hesitated for a second before looking at Luz with worried eyes.  
“I uh… don’t know how to ride a horse.”  
Luz stared at her for a solid 30 seconds before finally saying something.  
“You lied and said you could ride a horse to get a job that requires you to be able to ride a horse?” Luz said with a stern tone.  
“Yeah.” Amity said, looking down.  
“I- you know what? Stay here, I’ll go deal with the cows, we can talk about this when I get back.” Luz then rode off out of the stables and into the field.  
What was I thinking, I shouldn’t have E-Mailed them… I should have just gotten a normal job.  
“Ugh I'm so stupid!” Amity said out loud by accident.  
Her horse looked at her, then walked over to her and breathed on her face.  
“Oh uh hey there horse. I’m sorry for yelling, I’m just disappointed in myself. I shouldn’t have lied, heck, I shouldn’t even be here right now.”  
The horse stared at her and kept breathing big breaths out onto her cold face, making it heat up.  
“Well, if Luz Makes me leave I might as well name you before I go.”  
Amity thought about horse names, but the ones she thought of were all too bland. Then she remembered Luz’s horse’s name.  
Wait… Azura! From “the good witch Azura!” Luz likes that book series too… I could name this horse Hecate!  
Content with her name Decision, she started petting the horse's neck.

Why would she lie? Why even be a ranch hand if you can’t ride a horse?, Luz thought as she patrolled the field looking for injured cows, so far none.  
Oh I forgot to put the new horse away before leaving her with Amity, shit. If the new horse runs away Amity will probably freak out and chase the horse or something.  
There was nowhere for the horse to go but she didn’t want Amity to feel like she had to go get the horse if it ran away somewhere in the field.  
After looking around and finding no hurt cows, Luz went back to the stables to find the horse standing next to Amity as she pet the horses back.  
“Oh uh hey Luz. Look, I'm really sorry, I know what I did was wrong and selfish and I can leave right now if you want me to.” Amity said looking into Luz’s brown eyes.  
“Well, yeah what you did was wrong. But, you don't have to leave right now.” Luz said.  
“Ok, again I'm really sorry, and I gave the horse a name.” Amity said, looking away from look and at the grey horse.  
“Oh you did? What did you come up with?” Luz said, still irritated but not wanting to sound rude.  
“I noticed your horse's name was Azura, so this one is Hecate.” Amity said, smiling a little.  
“You read the good witch Azura too? That's awesome! Ok, I'll put Azura and Hecate in Their stables, then I'll decide what we should do.” Luz said, hopping off Azura and walking her into her stall. After about two minutes Luz came back out of the stall holding the riding supplies.  
“Ok so we can clean the barn, and muck the stalls. You can do that right?” Luz Asked.  
“Uh, what does “mucking the stalls mean?”  
“Dios mío, you have a lot to learn.” Luz mumbled.  
After explaining what mucking the stalls is (removing soiled bedding from the stalls), actually mucking the stalls, and cleaning the stable, they set off to the garden to pull weeds. 

“This is a nice garden.” Amity said as she walked around the small garden that was behind Luz and Eda’s house. King layed down on a bench that was up against the back of the house.  
“Yeah right? The trick is to water your tomatoes right. It rains a lot here so you need to make sure you don't over water them after it rains, heck, you might have to wait a day until you water most of the plants after a heavy rain. And use eggshells as fertilizer. Helps a lot.” Luz said as she got the gardening gloves from the little bench that king was sitting on.  
“You can't ride a horse but you can pull weeds right?” Luz said, throwing amity the gardening gloves and slipping on her own.  
“Yeah I can do that.” Amity stated, wanting to help as much as she could to make up for lying.  
Luz got down on her knees and started pulling weeds. Amity sat down next to Luz and started doing the same.  
Luz got done before Amity, she had left some weeds for Amity to pull so that she wouldn't feel ashamed because she didn't know how to ride a horse.  
Luz stared at Amity and her very focused face, She also looked at Amity's hair, it was really pretty. She hadn't seen colorful hair in a while.  
Luz spaced out and then noticed amity staring back at her.  
Luz then quickly looked away, Amity doing the same.  
~back at the house~  
“So did you two have fun?” Eda asked, writing something on a piece of paper.  
“Yup! Amity named her horse Hecate. Y’know, because mine is Azura and Amity actually reads-”  
Eda cut her off.  
“Yeah yeah you guys are both nerds I get it. How was riding?”  
Amity looked at Luz nervously. She knew Luz was going to tell Eda, and then she wouldn't get to come back here ever, unless her and Luz became friends.  
“It was great!” Luz said so sincerely that you couldn't tell she was lying.  
Amity looked at Luz, confused why isn't she telling Eda what really happened?  
“Well the green haired one doesnt seem to agree with you.” Eda mused, watching Amity.  
“Oh uh I agree with her I was just uh… looking at her face is all.” Amity blurted out, not wanting to sound suspicious.  
“Oh yeah, Luz has a nice face doesn't she. Alright, so you mucked the stalls, cleaned the stable, and pulled the weeds?” Eda questioned them.  
“Her face is nice… And uh Yeah we did! We have the dirt on our faces and hands to prove it. And the weeds are gone of course so there's some evidence.” Amity confirmed, not meaning to say that first part out loud.  
“Ok amity, I think you can go home if you want to, i'll walk you to your car.” Luz said, seemingly not hearing what amity and Eda said about her face.  
“Oh ok! Uh, thank you Eda, have a nice day!”  
“Hey Luz you almost forgot to pay her.” Eda remembered.  
“Oh right! I hope cash is ok for now, we worked for 7 hours right?” Luz asked Amity, grabbing a Jar half way full of cash.  
“Cash works, and Yeah I think so.” Amity replied.  
“Alrighty, That has earned you 84 bucks.”  
Luz announced as she placed the needed amount of cash on the table.  
“Thank you!” Amity said.  
“No, thank you, ok, let’s get you to your car.” Luz said.

“So, now you are lying about me being able to ride a horse?” Amity asked Luz once they got to her car.  
“Well, yes and no, all I said was that it went well. Because it partially did. Didn’t find any hurt cows so I consider that a good ride.” Luz stated.  
“Ok, but now I won’t be able to come back here.” Amity gloomily said.  
“Well actually I was thinking about that, you actually helped a lot today, and you can do some stuff, just not ride a horse, so maybe, if you want, you can continue coming here, and I could teach you how to ride.”  
Amity stares at Luz in amazement. That definitely wasn’t what she was expecting.  
“R-really?” Amity studered.  
“Well yeah, you seem to like the position. You will have to know how to help hurt animals and things, I can help with that but you should study a bit. Oh and give me the 2 dollar bills, You didn’t ride so you can’t have your full payment, sorry.” Luz said with a smug look on her face.  
“Oh ok” Amity said, handing Luz the 2 dollar bills.  
“Alright, I won’t keep you here for too long, I hope you have a good rest of your day!” Luz said with a warm smile.  
“Oh ok, you too!” Amity said, returning the smile and getting in her car shortly after.  
Before amity could leave, Luz tapped on the window. Amity rolled it down.  
“I like your face too, ok bye!” Luz said, and then started walking back to her house.  
Amity smirked, then started the drive back to her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if you have any ideas for the fic, (like who you think characters should be and stuff) and comment so I know you read this!


End file.
